


Mini Robins

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: De-aging, Gen, bruce is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Mini Robins

Bruce must have been delirious.

It was the only explanation on why he was seeing three tiny versions of his sons standing there and one very aggravated thirteen-year-old Damián Wayne. Blinking his eyes slowly the man brought up his coffee several oner if maybe it was poisoned and that’s why the world had chosen that today was a good day to spring this on him after a hard night of cleaning up an Arkham escape on his own and locking away Scarecrow down in the cave Prison just so everyone could have one damn normal Halloween.

No, wait, that sounded right.

This was right up to life’s ally and right down in the why did he bother to get up before noon kind of day.

“Father.” Damián said through gritted teeth. “You’re children.”

“Your brothers.”

Eyes narrowing Damian pushed the three forward. “You signed the papers these belong to you.”

“Bruce!” Dick ran overlooking him over. “You look so old.”

If he wasn’t so dead Bruce would have choked. Instead, he looked down feeling like someone had sucked his soul out from him. Looking back up at Damian he gave him the silent question that needed to be answered.

“No, they don’t remember anything.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Damián frowned as Drack tiny form latched himself back onto Damián’s leg once again. Leaning down he tried to pry the little leech off. “Trust me, they do not recall anything.”

“Hn. True, because there is no way Tim would think you’d protect him.”

“I have no tried to kill him in over a year,” Pulling the thing off his legs Damián held the small boy out like the was going to give him a disease. Walking over he put Drake into his Father’s arms before moving away. “There.”

“How?” Taking Tim, he looked him over. “How old are you?”

“Five.” Damian answered before waving between Jason and Dick. “Are seven and ten.”

“Some kind of age ray or something?” Siting his tiny child on his lap Bruce picked up a doughnut from the box that he had ordered, gave it to Tim who grabbed it. He blinked as the tiny boy started to bite down onto it like he was trying to kill it. “I’m guessing you didn’t feed them?”

“Doughnuts!” Jason scrambled up onto Bruce almost knocking Tim off grabbing three of the sweets. He almost got a fourth when someone snagged them away. “Hey!”

“Save some for me!” Dick jumped back off the counter running away with the box laughing loudly. “Catch me if you can!”

“No can, will!” Taking off Jason managed to knock over the stool next to them followed by a loud crash in the hall that leads out of the kitchen. “He did it!”

“Did not!”

“Well, not that I have done what I must, I shall be off Father,” Turning around Damian tried to escape. “Good luck.”

“Hold it.” Bruce stood up as little hands clung to the collar of his shirt. “I need more information so I can change them back.”

“I already had them scanned at the Tower. No worries, Father, they only be like this for a week. Speaking of, I shall be off at the Tower for the week,” Damian did not, he would swear to it, did not walk faster to escape. “Team bonding, all that.”

“You hate your team,”

“It is either those idiots or these ones, and I had enough of them just bring them to you,”

Just standing there Bruce glared at where Damian had left hearing the teen run up the stairs. Huh. Who knows that the kid could face down anyone but the younger version of his brothers had somehow scared him off.

“Alright, Timmy, let’s go make sure the Manor isn’t burning down,”

\--

“Jason don't kill Dick,” Bruce swiped the fire spoke the boy who was swinging it up trying to snag Dick who had climbed up onto the fireplace. Putting it back, he reached up to pull the small acrobat of and back to the ground. “Alright, nowwho wants to get something to eat and watch a movie?”

“We’re going to the movie theaters?!” Jason grinned. “Awesome!”

“I wanna go to the park!”

“I was talking about the home theater,” Damn, he should have said that. He need sleep so bad and he had no idea if he should call anyone. “You know, we can order all out Anything that you want played Chinese food or pizza I really don't care but let's just stay home and watching the home movie theaters. We can even order deserve from that place you like Jason.

“Hey, what about me? I want something too!”

“Of course you're getting something too now what do you say let's go find out what everyone wants to order it and then we can pick out a movie to watch good and if I don't have it I'll just rent it.” Bruce sighed feeling a headache coming on and all he really wanted to do was sleep but if he ordered all this food and dessert for the kids he'd have to stay awake and watch them. Maybe he should find out if Alfred was on his way home from England yet or not. “Both of you to the kitchen let's go find out what we're going to have for dinner.”

“I want pizza!” Jumping up onto Bruce’s hip, Dick climbed his way up to the man’s shoulders. “Can with get one with a loooot of pepperonis?”

“Hey, how’d you do that?” Jason frowned. He jumped up to try and climb up on Bruce but fails to end up back on slip back down to his feet. Crossing his arms he huffed. “I didn’t wanna go up anyway.”

“Cause ya couldn’t, that’s why!”

“You little-”

“What do you want to eat, Jaybird?”

That seemed to stop the anger that was bubbling up. “Uh, chili dogs! And French fries!”

“Alright, sounds like we’re getting Pizza and Chili dogs,” Looking down at Tim he saw the little was just staring up at him with huge eyes. A little creepy, but alright. “What do you want Tim?”

Little shoulders shrugged.

“How about some sesame chicken and pork fried rice?”

Thew small gasp was almost heard as Tim nodded still not saying a word.

Well, at least Bruce knew that Tim always loved his favorite foods. Smiling he patted the boy’s back. Leaning down he offered Jason his hand. The middle child looked away almost stubbornly before looking back. With a reassuring smile, Bruce shook his hand a little before Jason smiled and took his hand.

“Alright, let’s order and watch a movie,” A nap. “Let’s get some pillows and blankets.”

\--

Taking a nap wasn’t what happened. Instead what happened was two very hyper boys bouncing off the walls after eating and downing some soda. Tim was the only one who looked like he wanted to join in but wouldn’t let go of Bruce. For such a tiny kid he had a strong grip.

Maybe he should have rethought this, but where the hell was his babysitter? He had sent a message to Barry to get his ass over here asap and that he’d event some dinner tasting flash bars.

How did the fastest man alive always manage to be late? Was it just him or was it that Barry just had an amazing ability to be late on every single occasion except when there was a huge feast at the table?

“Bruce, look!”

Bruce didn’t have to look to know what Dick was swinging upside down on a chandelier and he didn’t have to look when the boy fell and he reached out catching him by the ankle. Littering flipping the boy right side up he grabbed him by the back of the shirt and lowered him back to the floor.

He was going to replace every single desert in Barry’s flash bars with spinach and boiled broccoli puree.


End file.
